Software Side-Channel Attacks (SCAs) can occur in servers in the cloud exposing assets even in secure software and/or data—IP, confidential information. An attacker can manipulate a shared resource used by process controlled by the attacker and a target process on a cloud server to discern information about the secure software and/or data of the target process. Cache interference is one technique that an attacker may use to modify a shared resource (the cache) in order to breach the security of the software and/or data of the target process.